


Untogether

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Doctor Strange (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clea and Stephen, together and apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untogether

Clea watched Stephen sleep, in a mystical trance. She knew he was deep in some alien dimension while she guarded his physical body. Just a few more hours, and he’d be back safe and sound. He’s trusted her with this watch and that told her how far she had come. Once she was his disciple, learning at the feet of the master. Now she could easily command far deeper magic than anyone save him. It was also why she had to leave soon, to go to the Dark Dimension and fight its master. Her people needed her more than ever. She wiped his brow and kissed his forehead carefully. They both had responsibilities that would tear them apart. They were too alike now. Soon, she’d have to entrust Wong with keeping vigil again. And maybe he’d learn to love someone in her stead. Maybe even the woman who loved him through a hundred incarnations. He refused Morganna Blessing once, but maybe not this time. She had a good heart and could love him without feeling the need to leave for other concerns. 

When he awoke she was smiling. “You found what you were searching for my love?”  
“Indeed. Now all I need do..”  
“Shh..not now..Let me just be with you.”  
He allowed it, but with great difficulty. She knew how hard it was to just let go of all responsibilities, even for a second. Soon she’d not be the one to make him do it. Clea let herself forget the near future and held him tightly. Softly she leaned her head against his chest, Clea could hear his heartbeat, steady and warm against her ear. Together and untogether, they were and always would be tied to each other somehow. Morganna’s hundred lives were her own, unrequited business. Clea had him now and that was all that counted.


End file.
